zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend Of Relyt: New Life, New Rise/Chapter 7. Gigi's Favor
Me,'So it would seem that I need a team. I wish I knew who to take. Ark is good with swords and Ilia knows how to......wait, she can't do shit! But still, I should take her. Hmmm.....Blondie is a good nurse. That is three so, I need two more. I need to think upon this.' Malon,"Relyt, someone is at the door to see you. She says she is a old friend of yours." Me,"Okay, hold on." Nerie,"Finished. It is alot bluer than before. Well go now." Me,"Thanks Nerie." I walk to the door. In front of me is indeed a old friend. It was Gigi! Gigi is a twili that gave me the ability to turn into a wolf. Me,"Yo Gigi! Long time no see eh?" Gigi,"You bet! How ya been kido?" Me,"Great, you?" Gigi,"Not so well, may I come in?" Me,"Sure thing." Gigi comes in and tosses herself on the couch. Gigi,"Relyt, I need a favor. You see, my boyfriend has been taken away by a couple of humans. I have no idea what they are doing to him or where they are. Could you find him, please?" Me,"Uh sure, do have something that belongs to him?" Gigi,"Uh yes. Well, could you give me a second?" Me,"Sure." Gigi warps away then returns with a pair of underwear. Me,"You have got to be kidding me. Got any thing else?" Gigi warps away again and returns with a pair of panties. Me,"These yours?" Gigi,"Yes, why did you need them?" I pull out the crystal and turn into my wolf form. Me,"Bark Bark(This is why)." I sniff over her panties. Three different odors. One from her, a pink one. A blue one and a green one. The blue one lead outside. The green one lead outside but near a tree. Me,".....Bark Bark!!(Ewwwww, she peed on a tree!!)" I run after the blue one with her floating behind me. I am zigzagging through all sorts of terrains until reach a cave. Inside is a chained twili beaning beaten by humans with a odd symbol on there foreheads. There eyes are white. They are smiling. They have got to be possessed. I run and maul at one of fiends arm. He is still smiling. I return to my original form and hack at his head with the four sword. Hi head falls off, yet he keeps moving. Me,"Gigi get your boyfriend and run far away from here!!!" She does as I said. My eyes turn red again. Energy pulsates around me. Rocks and pebbles begin to lift of the ground. The fiends rise as well. Suddenly the area explodes. I return to my house. Malon is crying and Gigi is sad. When I enter through the door the expression change to a sign of joy and relief. Malon runs at me and then hugs me nearly to death. Malon,"Oh Relyt!! Gigi said the area exploded!!!! We though you had died!!!!" Gigi,"Yeah!! I am happy now!!! Thank you Relyt for everything!!!" Gigi's boyfriend,"Thanks man, here is a piece of mirror they had. I don't know its purpose but it be helpful later." He hands me it and then they leave. The other pieces I collected rise up as well and join with it to complete a mirror. The mirror suddenly turns black with a odd eye in the middle. Me,"What the hell?"